Marauder
by Little Red Raven
Summary: Batman and Robin are at it again, stopping crimes and all. What happens when they meet this mysterious new villain, Marauder? Better yet, why does Bruce Wayne's new ward like her so much? For some reason, the dynamic duo, and Nightwing of course, can't take her down, and it's starting to get to them. Many questions are asked, but few are answered, and it's getting to Jason, bad...


Robin sighed, stretching his arms as he looked out over Gotham from the top of Wayne tower. He couldn't wait to go back to the mountain and just joke around. Sure he came off as stubborn, unruly, and his language... dear lord his language... but in actuality, he loved the team, not that he'd admit it.

Beneath him, an alarm went off, the bird looked to Batman and grinned, silently, they swung down to the ground via grappling hook and ran to intercept the crook. It was a bank that had been robbed, but what Batman and Robin saw, it wasn't what they were expecting.

"Who on Earth are you?" Robin asked, birdarangs at the ready. The girl before him couldn't have been older than fifteen. She was wearing what looked like a pirate's costume, puffy white long sleeve shirt, really tight leather vest that accentuated her curves and breasts, black pants that were belted with a red sash, and leather black pointy boots. To top the thing off, she wore a tricorn hat with a red feather and a domino mask.

"Good question, I haven't really come up with a name, Plunder is used in a cartoon, Pillage... stupid... hm... Marauder sounds nice don't you think?" She asked tapping her chin, "Marauder it is! Now that that's settled..."

The girl stopped mid sentence and a wave of water flew backward at the two and with a tip of her hat, Marauder was gone.

"Batman... what just happened?" Robin asked.

Batman grunted, standing up, his and Robin's uniforms now soaked.

"So...what now?"

"In the car." Batman said.

The drive home was silent, and when they arrived in the cave, a surprise was waiting for them.

"Hey little brother, hey Bruce!" Dick said, waving his mask from where he sat in Batman's chair.

The two looked up, Robin smiled, and pulled off his mask, "sup Grayson?" He asked as Bruce removed his cowl.

"You're all wet." Dick concluded.

"And you're not," Jason said, rolling his eyes, "I thought this was the new thing around here...hmm." The boy added with a sarcastic flair that made Dick frown.

"What happened to you?"

"New criminal." Bruce muttered, going to take a shower. Jason nodded and Dick gave him a quizzical look.

"They got a name?" He asked.

"Called herself Marauder, she was dressed like a freaking pirate." Jason said, following Bruce towards the guys' showers.

"Marauder... not a clue." Dick said shrugging to his brother. Knowing that they'd find out soon enough.

-Line Break-

Thorne sighed and stood up from her crouch on the top of an abandoned apartment building. She'd been waiting for Batman and Robin to follow, but after an hour, gave up and went home.

Home, in that instance, was an hotel that had been abandoned several decades before. It was once called "The Black Suite" but closed down after only ten years of business.

Sighing to herself, Thorne ditched her costume in a bag, tossing it in the closet of her bedroom.

"Lily, I'm home!" Thorne called, together, they'd set up a suite so that it was respectable enough for living. It was the only one without broken windows, cracked ceilings, or broken floors. It was also on the top floor of the hotel, offering a panoramic view of the city.

"Hey, sis," Lily called. Contrary to her sister, Lily had dirty blonde hair that was almost always down. Her eyes were a starling shade of amber that looked almost orange, and her face was much more tanned than Thorne's pale complexion.

Thorne smiled, taking her jet black, almost blue, hair out of it's ponytail and braiding it sideways over her shoulder. She was wearing a thin long sleeve shirt, and a pair of jean capris, along with her tennis shoes of course.

"Find any dinner?"

"Of course I did." Thorne replied, putting a grocery bag on the table. Inside were two subs, and a half gallon of chocolate milk along with a bag of potato chips.

"What kind of subs?"

"Are you really asking that Lil?"

"Just checking," the ten year old replied. Thorne smiled and watched as her sister pulled out her Italian style sub with capicola, salami, provolone, Dijon mustard, mayo, lettuce, tomato, onion, and banana peppers. Lily dug in, grabbing her mug and filling it with chocolate milk while Thorne grabbed her own sandwich.

"How'd the outing go?"

"Went great, made enough money to provide for a couple weeks." Thorne said, eventually Lily would find out how she made money, but that was something to deal with later.

"Cool, I made a friend today, his name is Tim, he lives in the building on the corner of 10th and Cornerstone." Lily said happily.

"That's an abandoned building," Thorne commented.

"I know." Lily said through a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full baby, we're homeless, not pigs."

Lily swallowed, "sorry."

"It's alright." Thorne replied. Later, the two went to bed, after all, the next morning, they'd go to school.

**Okay so this is just an idea that I think I want to start, but in all honesty, don't know where I want to go with this. Depending on the reviews I gget, this will be available for adoption, but please, ask me first. I know I've started a lot of stories that I haven't finished, including, Line's, Lucky, and several others, so I make no promises about updates.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Firefly**


End file.
